When the Dragons Dance
by GBAC77
Summary: When Gohan woke up, he didn't know where he was or where he came from. All he remembered was his name, his father's name, and something about a wish granting dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Story Name: When the Dragons Dance

Description: When Gohan woke up, he didn't know where he was, who he was, or where he came from. All he remembered was his name, his father's name, and something about a wish granting dragon.

Crossover: Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no taizai) and Dragon Ball Z

Characters: Gohan, Diane, Meliodas, Elizabeth

Genres: Comedy, Fantasy

Flying through the air was a male. If you looked closely you could see he had jet black hair and a purple Gi. This was the young hero of the Cell games, Son Gohan, son of Son Goku. You could also see he was knocked out flying at speeds almost invisible to the human eye. Then if you looked at his trajectory, you could see he was flying at a small building.

̈ ̈ Hello and welcome to the Boar Hat, how may I help you?"Asked Elizabeth only being there for one day, is already wearing the waitress outfit for the Boar Hat.

"Yes, I would like 5 beers for my friends and I," Said the unnamed man. His friends were cheering at the prospect of a cold beer.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Said a man in the front of the tavern. Then everybody heard a noise. A slow whistling was coming from outside. Everyone headed out to see what was making that sound. All they saw was a flying object crashing down in a nearby field. Everyone heard a Small boom erupt in the field near the tavern. Everyone, including meliodas, ran to the field to see what crashed into it. When they got there, what the saw shocked most of them, save for Elizabeth, who was just worried. A person had just crashed into the ground near their area. Meliodas and Elizabeth went to check on them.

"Hey Elizabeth, do you think he's okay? We don't know where he came from and he hit the ground pretty hard." Meliodas said, not really thinking the guy was alive. But, Elizabeth had hope. What she saw was a person with spiky black hair, weird purple clothing, and weird looking shoes. He also didn't have any wounds on him. He was just unconscious. So Meliodas brought him inside while closing down the Boar Hat.

ReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroRero

In one of the rooms in the Boar Hat, the black haired man was still unconscious as two people and a pig watched him. Suddenly, he started groaning, signifying he was waking up from his slumber.

"Ughh… What happened?" Said the unnamed man.

"Dunno buddy. You just crashed outside of my place unconscious and we took care of you for a few hours." Said Meliodas, in the most laid back tone ever.

"D-Do you remember anything mister?" Said Elizabeth

"No, just what I think is my name and my father's name. Also something about dragons balls?" Said the raven haired man.

"Well, tell us what you remember." Said Meliodas

"I think my name is Son Gohan and my fathers name is Son Goku. That's all I remember." Said the newly named Gohan.

"Well Mister Gohan, maybe we can help you get the rest of your memories back…? Mister Gohan, what are you staring at?" Elizabeth then followed his line of sight and saw Hawk. Then she looked back at him to see his mouth watering. It took her a few seconds to comprehend the way he was staring. Then it clicked. He wanted food. And Hawk was the closest source. By the time she figured it out he was already jumping out of bed, ready to devour Hawk raw.

"NO I am not food! Put me down!" Shouted Hawk.

When Gohan bit into him, he started to squeal at the top of his lungs. That's when Meliodas decided to pry him out of Gohan's hands.

"If you were hungry, why didn't you say so. I could've made you some food." Said Meliodas, while holding the still crying Hawk in his arms.

Twenty Minutes later

They were all sitting around Gohan watching with anticipation as he took a bite out of the food. As soon as it touched his mouth, his face turned all green.

"Tastes horrible doesn't it." Said Meliodas with a smirk on his face. Gohan just nodded slowly, but he kept eating because he was hungry and needed to eat something, lest he attack the pig again. When Gohan was done choking down the horrible tasting food, he asked a few of the questions.

"Alright, I have a few questions I want to ask. First, what are your names?" Asked Gohan, curious to know the people who took care of him.

"My name is Meliodas, and this is Elizabeth." Said Meliodas as he groped Elizabeth. Gohan wasn't bothered by this that much, to his own surprise.

"And the pig you tried eat over there is Hawk." As Meliodas said that, Hawk gave the meanest glare a pig could give.

"I haven't forgiven you for you trying to eat me!" Shouted Hawk, not wanting to forgive him for his transgression. All of a sudden the Boar Hat rocked. Gohan fell over and Elizabeth was caught by Meliodas as he simultaneously put his face between her mammaries. Hawk was shouting at Meliodas the entire time.

"Nice to meet you. Second, where am I?" Asked Gohan. He was curious of where he was since it probably wasn't his home. He didn't know why but it didn't feel like his home, if that made sense.

"You are in a continent called Brittania. But you don't dress like anyone else in this continent, so i'm guessing you're from some other far away place." Said Meliodas, not trying to sugarcoat the words for him. Gohan was staring at the ground trying to remember where he was from. He sighed, his thoughts of him not getting home.

"If you want, you can join us on our adventure to find the Seven Deadly Sins. My full name is Meliodas, Dragon sin of wrath, captain of the Seven Deadly Sins." Gohan was thinking of the chance of him getting home. He deducted it was pretty low, so he decided to accept this as his new home. These next words would change his life forever.

"Im in!"

**Yo, yo! Whats crackalackin! Ya Boi GBAC77 is here with a story unlike most! This should be fun! **

**All right, a few disclaimers. **

**This is (adult) Gohan if he kept training past the Cell Saga, but he didnt marry or date Videl. **

**There will be a Pairing that I have decided for him, but you won't know until I start showing signs. So try to guess it. **

**Gohan can LIFT gideon at his current power level. Gideon was about 2200 pounds which is 1.1 Tons and in his base form he can lift like 1,872,000 tons, so yeah. Expect some surprises about his strength. **

**That is all! Deuces! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. GBAC77 here! With another story of shenanigans and strength, so sit back and relax because the show's about to begin. A couple of reminders: **

**This is one of the two stories that im working on, so don't expect constant updates. **

**I advise you to check out my other story. Who knows, you might enjoy it. **

**Expect plenty of surprises along the way. **

**With all that out of the way, lets begin. **

A few days later…

They had finally arrived at Bernia Village when they had noticed a peculiar sight. There was a crowd gathered around the middle of the village. When they arrived, they saw three men trying to pull a sword from the ground, but it isn't budging even an inch.

"Uh! This stupid sword wont budge!" Said one of the large men pulling on the sword. The rest of the men grunted in agreement.

"No! If we cant move remove this sword then the plants will wither and die! We won't be able to make our ale anymore." Said an old man who looked like he ran everything. Then a kid walked up.

"Heh! If my friends the Seven Deadly Sins were here, they would be able to pull out that sword, no problem!" Said the child. Everyone turned to look at him, eyes full of anger. They all yelled at him until one little girl started yelling even louder.

"This is all your fault mead!" With that she threw the rock, but she was young, so it hit meliodas in the middle of the face. Elizabeth was asking him if he was okay and Gohan was just watching it all. Everyone started picking up rocks, ready to throw them. As soon as the child saw, he got mad and started shouting.

"Well, I hate all of you!" With those words the rocks started flying. Gohan was getting pelted. It didn't hurt, but it stung a little. Meliodas started running as soon as they started throwing. They ran all the way to the Boar Hat.

Back at the Boar Hat

"So why did you do it." Said Meliodas, as laid back as he usually is. He already knew what he was going to say.

"I did it because I wanted too." Said Mead, the name of the child who was run out of the village by the rest of the residents.

"No, I mean the real reason you did it." Meliodas already thinks he knew why Mead did it, but he wanted conformation. Gohan was wondering why Meliodas was asking this question.

"The reason was because the holy knight treated us like crap! We worked hard on that ale! He said he would rather drink horse urine! That's why I threw the bug in his drink! He insulted our pride in our famous ale!" Said Mead. He was right, that holy knight came and stomped all over their pride with no emotion. And then he stabbed his sword into the ground, cutting off their water supply. The village was gonna close down in days if they cant get their water back. It was then that Elizabeth walked in along with Gohan and Hawk. Elizabeth crouched down to look Mead in the eyes. She saw how Mead was treated by the village so she told him a story.

"Mead, back when I was your age, I thought my father didn't want me. So I played pranks to get his attention." Said Elizabeth. Mead was listening with rapt attention When she saw he was listening she continued.

"One day, I climbed a really tall tree and couldn't get down. My father climbed to try to get me, but in the end he fell down and hurt himself. When I asked him why he did it, he told me: "Even though you might not be my legitimate daughter, I still care for you." The villagers think of you the same way. As family." Said Elizabeth. When her story was over, Mead was in tears. He finally realized something: they loved him like family.

Sometime later…

In the village, there were three men trying to pull the sword out of the ground. In the background, two men were sitting drinking vanya ale while laughing at the three men trying to pull the sword out.

"Gahahaha! They'll never get that sword out!" Said Idiot 1. **(I don't know their names and honestly, I don't care.) **

"You're right! Here, I'll give you guys a deal! If you can pull out that sword by noon, we'll stop taxing your village. But if you don't pull it out by noon, we'll tax your village a hundred coins!" Said Idiot 2.

Just then, Mead showed up, determined to help fix the mistake that he caused.

"Come on everyone! We can do this!" Shouted Mead, more determined than ever.

"Eh! Just one little kid? Fine, 200 coins if you don't get it out by noon!" Shouted Idiot 1

Everyone was shouting at Mead to stop, but then he said something that made them all realize why he kept growing.

"This is my home! I refuse to let the place I grew up in die!" Shouted Mead with conviction in his voice. The villagers realized something. They gave up hope while there was still something they could do. So, with that said, they tied three ropes to the sword, and every man in the village started pulling with all their might. They pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't come out.

"Arrgh! Come on! Come out!" Shouted Mead, the strain almost finally getting to him.

"Ahahaha! Look at them go! They keep trying even though they're not going to pull it out! It's laughable!" Said Idiot 1, very much enjoying this scene like the sick person he is while drinking the villages ale, along with his equally disgusting friend. Suddenly, someone snatched the mugs out of their hands while they were drinking it. When they looked forward, the found a short blond guy, along with a tall man with pitch black hair that stood up in spikes.

"People like you don't deserve quality booze like this, so i'm confiscating it." Said the short blond man. The black haired man turned to give them an angry glare with his onyx eyes. A glare that made both men wither at it. He turned back around and followed the blond haired man. All of a sudden, a loud snap went into the air. It turns out the ropes snapped and all of the people who were pulling on it suddenly tumbled backwards, sending up a cloud of smoke. In that smoke you could see two figures. One was a short child looking person, and the other was tall and had spiked hair. They both approached the sword and put one hand each on its hilt.

"That won't work. That sword is stuck there and it won't budge just because of two people!" Said one man who was pulling with all the other men. Then, they started to hear a screeching noise from the sword. They looked and what they saw shocked them. There they were, the two men standing side by side, pulled out the sword that had been ruining their village with no effort. It was Meliodas and Gohan. They had pulled out the sword by themselves with no other. Everyone was looking in awe at the two assumed humans.

"A-Are you guys really the part of the seven deadly sins?" Asked Mead, eager to know.

"That would be telling wouldn't it." Said Meliodas, with a smile on his face.

"I'm here because it's the right thing to do! This is a beautiful village that deserves to strive!" Gohan said with a smile on his face and compassion in his voice.

Back with the two idiots…

Where they were sitting they could see the two powerhouses when suddenly, underneath them started rumbling. When they looked they saw they were sitting on top of well. As soon as they looked down, the lid on the well burst upward, launching them with it.

"We've got to inform Gilthunder someone pulled out his sword!" With that said, the two idiots ran away from the village.

A few minutes later…

"We're sorry Mead!" Said the entire village. Everyone was sincerely sorry for what they said and did.

"But, why! I'm not even from here! I dont belong!" Shouted Mead

Everyone looked towards the girl who looked that had shouted at him before, as she ran up to Mead and hugged him. At first he was crying, but now he was crying and blushing at the same time. At this point the Sin plus two had moved back to the boar hat tavern.

Later that day…

After everyone had said sorry, everyone went to the tavern to party this joyous occasion of not having to leave the village. Suddenly, Gohan felt something outside was approaching the village at a quick speed so he told everyone he was going for a walk. He saw a star flying overhead but when he looked closer, it was a spear covered in a weird aura that he sensed felt like static. He looked at the trajectory, and realized it was heading straight for the village! He widened his and ran as fast as he could to get to where the village was. When it suddenly stopped, he looked around and saw Meliodas holding back the spear. He was getting ready to throw it back when it flew even faster for some reason.

"Meliodas, what was that?" Asked Gohan

"A spear charged with lightning magic. I don't know whose it was."

"This is gonna be a long journey, isn't it?"

"Yes Gohan, yes it will."

**Sup, Dudes and dudettes! Im sorry it took so long getting chapters out for both my story's. I had hit two big pieces of story line in both my stories. There are three reasons I didn't finish this chapter quicker.**

**I had couldn't stop playing apex legends. I just unlocked Octane and i've already gotten a couple of wins with him. Non terrae plus ultra! **

**I procrastinate alot. That is literally the only reason I can give for not doing this in my free time. **

**My schoolwork is annoying to the point of me not being able to do any writing for my stories. **

**Those are my reasons for not uploading. Just don't expect often uploading, capische? That's all! See ya! **


End file.
